No More
by Le' CarolinnaXannej421
Summary: I miss you, I miss how we spent time with each other, I miss the time where our shoulders are for each other to lean on. I miss the days that we never separated even once. I miss everything that we had. But I guess it doesn't matter to you anymore..It's all nothing.. IT'S NO MORE.


**~ No More~**

**A/N: Hohohoho! Guess who's back! XD It's Rin-chan! OMGEE~ I super missed you guys :') And first things first, I know that some of you are thinking, "Why not update 'MXGF! AB!'?", well, author-cha ish just simply LAZY XD Sowwy! Well, anywaysm I had the mood to write... and HAHA! Welcome to my FIRST EVER ONE-SIDED/ONE-SHOT FIC! :D**

**+Summary:**

AU: "I miss you, I miss how we spent time with each other, I miss the time where our shoulders are for each other to lean on. I miss the days that we never separated even once. I miss everything that we had. But I guess it doesn't matter to you anymore..It's all nothing.. IT'S NO MORE.

Lucy H./Gray F.

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rated T to be safe~ XD

One-sided

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail and its characters; HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES.**

**PS: Hope you enjoy!~ **

**PPS: Not beta'd; not proof-read, sorry if there are some typo's**

**~Normal POV~**

_Drip..Drop.._

_._

_._

The blonde haired girl just stared at the rain drops pouring outside her glass window. Void and emotionless eyes just wandering of into space. She just sat there inside her room, her favorite rocking chair given to her by her deceased mother was plastered straightly in front of the glass window.

She just kept on rocking it.. and rocking it.. and rocking it day and night. That's what she has done ever since her _best friend.._ screw that... her _ex-best-friend_ came back from America.

_He_ came back a two months ago. Yes, _two months_ of suffering and pain. She could still remember it clearly...she was crying her heart out from her school to her home.. she clearly remembers what date it even happened.

_._

.

_It was a stormy first of July.._

.

.

Yep, July 1st indeed. She thought it was the greatest gift of all. Her eyes bulged out of her body just to see the same raven-haired guy she had never separated with since childhood...the same guy she _fell in love with._ And.._the same guy who tore her to pieces._

**~FLASHBACK~**

_She was running late to school, not caring if she was damp and wet all over because of the storm._

_Lucy made her way to the entrance of her school and quickly changed her shoes in the locker room. After changing and drying up herself with a towel offered by a schoolmate who passed by, footsteps started echoing from the empty room._

_It all seemed like a movie in slow motion.._

_._

_._

_._

_Her blonde hair slowly swayed.._

_._

_._

_._

_And as she turned her head.._

_._

_._

_._

_Her milky chocolate eyes met dark blue ones.._

_._

_._

_._

_And a quick gasp escaped her light pink lips.._

_._

_._

_._

"_GRAY!", she shouted with glee. Lucy started running like hell towards him, a huge smile on her face was seen and her arms were wide open like the wings of a beautiful buterfly._

_And as soon as she got to him, she hugged him like there was no tomorrow. The blonde was about to say a very important thing to him, a thing she wanted to say to him exactly four years ago.._

"_Get the hell of me", his words were as cold as ice._

"_E-eh!?"_

"_Are you stupid? Or are you just plain dumb?!", he shouted._

"_Gray..Don't remember me!? It's LUCY! It's __**your **__LUCE!", she wanted to let him know that it was his best friend. The best friend he had been with for __**nine **__damn year! __**NINE YEARS!**_

"_Just shut the hell up and get outta my way. I remember you of course. How should I forget?! You never came to our farewell party! You were that witch who told me she would come to bid me goodbye and good luck before we left! SHE WAS THE SAME STUPID GIRL I HAVE SPENT MY NINE WHOLE YEARS...AND IT WAS ALL WASTED! You were the same annoying, little witch who didn't matter to me at all!", Gray screamed at the top of his lungs as he quickly rushed over, not minding a wide-eyed Lucy to be bumped with._

_Lucy stood there, her hands were intertwined in front of her chest; still processing the harsh words he said._

_Drip..drop.._

_._

_._

_._

_The rain started falling heavier than ever. And suddenly, a drop of liquid started to fall from her face._

'_**You were the same annoying, little witch who didn't matter to me at all!**__'... then, the last six words she heard kept repeating and repeating... each time she repeated it, Lucy's condition got worse and worse.._

_Her legs started trembling...the tears started to flow out more...then she collapsed on the wooden floor._

"_GRAY!", she shouted in pain and misery._

"_I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...I never knew that's what you felt about me..I'm so sorry I pained you and I didn't know... I'm SO SORRY!", she screamed over and over again._

_Then, Lucy got up on her knees, and started going back home..not caring if she was absent for the day.._

_And as she got to her bedroom, not caring about the maids hovering around her locked door, she just sat there on the same favorite rocking chair of hers. She just sat there for three whole days without eating or drinking._

_And on the fourth day of not getting out of her room, the maids started to break the door of her bedroom, only to find a frozen Lucy with no tears left._

_She was just staring there...staring..staring and remembering the days she had with Gray.._

"_It was all a lie.", she spoke. "What he said wasn't true."_

"_I didn't mean it to not come to his farewell party..in fact, I cried and cried because I can't go...we went to Japan for a month..only to discover that you never even left me a note that I was hoping for when we get back.", she explained._

"_In fact, I even dropped a letter in front of your doorstep the day before the party and I wrote that I cannot go because we were leaving for a vacation too...I tried to persuade my dad to maybe jjst leave me behind or not go or just go for another time but.. he told me that it wasn't just a vacation... we had to go as a whole family because he's going to introduce me to his co-workers...to introduce them the new heiress.."_

"_I fought him with my words but still I lost."_

"_I was hoping that you'll read the letter first thing in the morning. Can't text you since my father didn't allow me to have a phone yet..he said that it would be a hinder to my studies.."_

"_I was praying that you'll get it but still...I don't know how and why you hate me.."_

"_I pray that I could muster up all the courage I want right now just to say these to you but...you just look too unreachable.."_

"_Too unreachable because of your aura..the way you look at me with those cold, hard eyes..", she at last pause for a moment."_

"_I miss you, I miss how we spent time with each other, I miss the time where our shoulders are for each other to lean on. I miss the days that we never separated even once. I miss everything that we had. But I guess it doesn't matter to you anymore..It's all nothing.. IT'S NO MORE", Lucy's dull eyes started to miraculously water again._

_._

_._

_._

" '_NO MORE'? Ouch..that hurts..", she bit her lips to keep her sobs from escaping her mouth. A maid frowned name Supetto and asked, "Where does it hurt, Lucy-sama?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Here", she finally moved. The dull-eyed blonde moved her right hand with her index finger pointed out as she placed it on top of her left chest._

"_It hurts so much, Miss Supetto."_

"_It really does.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Now even her maids and butlers were all crying.._

"_Lucy-sama..please don't cry..please..M-miss Supetto doesn't like that! P-please!", Supetto stuttered out as tears also fell down her cheeks._

"_I'm so sorry..but not now..I can't take it..a-anymore..I can't hold out anymore..NO MORE hiding the pain for me now...NO MORE.."_

"_NO MORE", she kept saying it and saying it._

**~FLASHBACK END~**

And after that fateful day, the Lucy they knew cam back to life again..but that's what they thought. They thought that she was okay just because she went back to school again and started smiling whenever she was with her friends...

But NO.

They didn't know that once she gets in her room, she starts to walk up to her most cherished chair of all, and she starts rocking it..

And she keeps on playing back the memories she had with her bestfriend...perhaps, ex-best-friend.

The man she fell in love with too. The man who brought her happiness but more pain was dumped on her now empty yet fragile heart.

And as soon as the memories stop playing, she stares at the window outside. And outside the window was what she was also feeling..

_Drip..Drop.._

"Gray...I love you.."

.

.

.

"NO MORE..", she said as tears started falling much heavier than the days before...

"I love you...NO MORE.", and she lost it.

**~END~**

**A/N: Wahaha! Such a sad end right? Jkjk xD But for me it was really a super sad one D": And wait... did you get the explanation she said why she didn't come to Gray's farewell party? I hope you did because I'm just that paranoid..**

**And why does Gray seemed all angry about it? Why does he hate Lucy now? OR does her REALLY hate her? HOHO!**

**Guess what..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS HAS A DAMN SEQUEL! A SEQUEEEEEEEL!~ I'll be posting it after our exams! But if this had so many reviews, maybe I'll post the sequel before our exams xD I'll try but it doesn't have a chance(?) **

**Hope you'll wait for the sequel! And on the sequel, you'll be experiencing Gray's side of the story :D MWAHAHA XD**

**That was all for now! Sorry if I had any typographical errors and stuff! PLEASE WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL AND SEE YOU ALL SOON!~**

**BUNNY-BYES!~ ;D**

**xoxo,**

**Rin-chan~ ;****


End file.
